Shades
by growleythehellhound
Summary: There's something about the colour red that always draws Crowley in like a moth to a flame. This particular flame is a feisty little angel named Castiel. PWP!


There was something about the colour red that Crowley could not resist. When he was human, it never affected him much. When you are a poor tailor with a disappointment for a son and a hellhound breathing down your neck, you do not spend much time pondering the meaning and significance of the various colours around you. That would change relatively quickly though when he took his descent into Hell.

Red equaled flames, harsh mistresses that hungrily licked his scorched skin.

Red equaled status, something he earned when he took on the job of a crossroads demon and the very colour shone deep in his eyes.

Red equaled blood, and though he was not in the business of torturing, the first time he saw a soul ripped from the body of a human he had made a deal with, he was hooked.

Red equaled power, and every time he looked upon the throne where the Queen sat, he vowed to make it his own.

Red also equaled the colour he saw when someone denied him the respect he had fought and clawed for centuries to achieve.

Crowley had finally made himself the King of the place that had made him who he was and he saw to it that everything in his kingdom be bathed in the powerful hue.

To the demon, red was a very important and meaningful colour that reminded him of his roots, his struggle and his rein, but there was one activity that made all other shades and contexts seem meaningless.

When Crowley's fingers yanked at the fabric around the angels neck, jerked it and held it tight in his grip, he forgot all about the rest. Those moments when he could have such a powerful and forbidden creature at his knees, naked and head tipped up towards him, he would give it all up to savor that forever.

He could get any demon or human to bow at his feet and bend to his will, but to get his very own angel of the Lord to willingly submit and allow his own necktie to be tightened around his neck, squeezing and restricting, there was no words to describe it.

"Whore." Crowley spat, giving the blue length of fabric a sharp tug. Castiel immediately reacted and as the blood pooled in his face, his hands stuttered up, wanting to grab at it and relieve the pressure on his throat, but he knew better than to test his Master, his King.

"Relax." the order rolled off of Crowley's tongue sharper than the cloth digging into his throat and he pulled it just a little tighter as a warning to the fluttering hands.

A drop of precum rolled off the head of Crowley's erection and his free hand dipped down to collect it on his thumb. He bent forward some and dragged the wet pad of his thumb over Castiel's bottom lip. It dragged some against the dry and flaky texture there, but the angel opened his mouth right away, letting out a gasp as he realized just how cut off from air that he was, his equally dry tongue ghosting over the gift that Crowley had put there for him.

The 'pure' creature attempted to swallow, feeling a fuzziness in his face as the blue noose around his throat continued to tighten. His breaths came in short gasps and his lips were starting to go numb. Though he was being denied oxygen, there was no fighting, no attempts to be let free, and he stared straight into the eyes of the person holding the end of the tie. If anything, the sparkling blue eyes were begging for more and Crowley wasn't about to deny him anything.

"I wonder what your father would say." Crowley droned, watching as Castiel turned a deeper and deeper shade of red. He knew what he was doing (through a lot of trial and error with various humans and demons, not that he minded when it ended in error) and his eyes caught every slight change on the angels face. "Not that you mind, of course. I bet you enjoy thinking of your family knowing what it is you're up to."

Crowley pulled the tie twice in little jerks and Castiel stumbled to his feet, dizzy with the sudden movement and he had to pause for a moment to let the haze dissipate from his brain so he didn't collapse onto the floor again. He knew what Crowley wanted and he moved them both in an instant onto his sinopia bed sheets. The pressure was relieved for a few seconds, and he couldn't help but suck in a few desperate breaths. It made the fuzziness worse and black clouded his vision. The brief moment he was on the edge of unconsciousness was enough for Crowley to regain his grip on the makeshift leash and he pinned Castiel under his body, unwrapping the tie from his neck.

"Breathe." Crowley ordered, and Castiel was barely able to whisper his words of thanks as Crowley took it straight off his neck and into his hands where he slipped a finger in between the knot and loosened it, reducing the tie to a simple length of fabric.

Castiel wriggled underneath Crowley and their cocks rubbed up against one another, their precum mixing on their hard flesh and stomachs. "P-please, I need it." he panted the words and earned himself a pointed look from Crowley so he quickly added to his plead, "Majesty, use me."

There was no doubt that the begging would continue from the warm and flushed angel beneath him, but he cut him off by wrapping the fabric around his throat carefully, making sure that it lined up with the well worn in grove that was an angry red. He held an end of the tie in each hand and his eyes slowly moved up from his collarbone to his eyes before he pulled the ends hard, causing that delicious pressure that they both craved.

The initial choke for air was always Crowley's favorite and he ate it up as he eased back into slowly increasing pressure. The tighter he pulled, the further apart the demons arms went and in turn, he was slowly easing down onto Castiel until their lips touched. He kept them there, just barely touching as he felt the shallow breaths and the increasing warmth from his lover. Their stubbles just touched and seconds later it all changed.

Crowley appeared in a sitting position with his back to a stack of pillows against the headboard, in his hand the tie that was on Castiel's neck. It took the other a few seconds to process, but once he realized what happened, he was crawling towards Crowley, waiting for his next order.

"Turn 'round."

Castiel never messed around once the order had been spoken and he quickly moved so he was facing away from Crowley, his knees sinking into the bed. He felt the fabric moving around his wrists, and a purr erupted from his chest immediately, a sound punctuated by Crowley pulling the binding tight. He was now unable to pull his hands apart or bring them to his front and he didn't have to be told what Crowley before he was turned around again, his eyes focusing on the cock he was going to service.

Though he usually liked to throw orders around, Crowley saw the look in the eyes of his pet and he just sat back with his legs spread. He wasn't disappointed when only seconds later, Castiel was on his belly with his head right next to his masters cock.

His blue eyes flicked over the full length and he let out a few wet breaths against it while he decided his strategy, then squirmed forward some so he could reach it better, his rough scruff and then his nose nuzzling against the cock that he lived for. Another purr ripped through him when his tongue parted his lips and wetly trailed up the underside. Crowley's dick twitched at the sensation and Castiel looked pleased with himself as he continued to work his way up the length. He stopped at the head and darted his tongue into the slit to collect the bitter precum leaking from it.

He began to lower his lips over the engorged head when Crowley stopped him with his words, not lifting a hand from their place tucked behind his head, "Just the tongue for now, pet."

Castiel looked up at him to signal that he understood, then started to go back to licking the underside up and down until he had gotten it nice and slick, then he worked on giving the rest a tongue bath. He had some trouble getting his tongue over the rest of it without the aid of his hands, and his constant wriggling and squirming to pleasure Crowley caused the cock to occasionally slip away from him and hit him in the face, which added up to his cheeks being smeared with sticky spit and precum which shone in the low lighting of Crowley's bedroom.

Through all this, the King of Hell was bunching his hands in the sheets and trying to resist letting out too many groans of pleasure, but that was one hard fucking task when you had a little cock slut like Castiel working you over. He continued to hiss dirty and demeaning things at him to keep embarrassing sounds of enjoyment at bay, but it got to a point where it was too much and he gasped to Castiel, "Finish me, suck."

Castiel jumped on the chance to get Crowley's cock deep in his mouth and had it in his warm cavern as soon as he could get it there. His eyes closed as he bobbed his head, so close to being completely satisfied with the thick hardness insistently filling his mouth and throat, claiming his very being. He only needed one more thing, and he sucked even harder, took him even deeper, pleading in his own wordless way.

"Fuckin' filthy little..." Crowley did not finish his sentence, too busy staring at the show Castiel was putting on as he gagged on his cock. He was drooling all over him and opening his eyes every once and a while to give him the most pitiful and desperate glances that he could manage. The angel let out a particularly loud slUUUUURP and Crowley absolutely lost any control that he had kept over the situation and a hand moved to the back of Castiel's head.

The hand first gripped the short dark hair tight, then pushed it down as far as it would go in one forceful move. Castiel's nose ended up in musky pubic hair and Crowley detected the deep inhale that occurred a moment before the purring started, vibrating in Castiel's throat and sending shocks all the way through Crowley's body. If nothing else had, that broke him and he let out a broken and not very powerful sounding order.

"Cum."

Castiel's eyes rolled back and his throat spasmed around the cock that was so deep into him and in that instant, he was cumming, and he was cumming hard, shooting his release between his stomach and the soft sheets pressed against his cock.

Crowley lasted barely ten seconds longer, but he made good use to those seconds and roughly jutted his hips up into Castiel's mouth as the hand in his hair kept him trapped with his full cock down his throat. When he started to cum, he let the first pulse shoot down the angels throat, then pulled him off of him so he could shoot the rest of his sticky white load onto the bright red face that was again staring up at him with all the love and respect in the world.

Yes, Crowley thought as Castiel crawled up his chest with his blushing face masked with his King's seed, red is definitely my favorite.


End file.
